


Beneath the Mask

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The Joker is supposed to be the wild card, the one that always knows what and quick to act. Can he preform several different gymnastic movements? Yes. Can he get his team out of any bad situation? Yes. Can he get really embarrassed along the Queen he claims to hold close to his heart? Uhh.....of course he can. Wait what?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 25





	Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> School outta the way for a while gives me time to do things like this. Really appreciate all the support you’ve shown on ALL my fics. It makes me happy that you enjoy my taste of comedy and Shumako.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Traveling the cruel depths of Mementos isn’t easy. The railroad tracks make it hard to get around the place. That, and along with all the Shadows and that equals a recipe for a long time in Mementos. And let’s just say, no one really appreciates that. 

“UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH! God! How much longer do we gotta go!?” Skull groaned. 

“I’m going as fast as I can, moron!” Mona said. 

“Well, it’s not particularly fast!” Skull said. 

“Please stop! I’ve got a bad headache as is!” Panther said. 

“*sigh* Why can’t we go one trip without this happening?” Queen whispered to Joker. 

“It’s not like you didn’t see his coming.” Joker sighed. 

“You got me there.” Queen said. 

“Joker! How much farther we got?” Skull said. 

“Just a few more mil-” 

“Guys! We got company!” Oracle said. 

Shadows had surrounded the Mona van! Joker and Queen quickly got out and prepared for battle. The others were a bit slower but got out to help. 

“Looks like those two are weak to Nuclear!” Oracle said. 

“Okay! Queen! You’re with me!” Joker said. 

“Alright!” Queen nodded. 

“Everyone else, take care of the ones behind us!” Joker said. 

They all nodded and summoned their Personas to clean up the trash of Shadows. 

“Titania!” Joker said, ripping off his mask and summoning his Persona of choice. 

“They’ll probably be expecting us to charge head first at them.” Queen said. 

“Okay. Then let me on Johanna.” Joker said. 

Queen nodded and summoned her Persona. The two of them hopped on and charged at the Shadows. They were indeed expecting them to do just that. 

“Checkmate.” 

Joker jumped off the back of Johanna, did multiple backflips, and looked down at the Shadows. 

“Freidyne!” He told Titania. The Persona obeyed its user’s command as it flashed Nuclear magic at the Shadows. 

“Freidyne!” Queen told Johanna as she braked hard and let out Nuclear magic as well. 

The duo Nuclear magic was too much for the Shadows to handle as the cried out in pain and vanished into thin air. 

“Alright!” Joker said. 

Then he realized....he was still in the air. Without anything to save him, Joker plummeted to the ground and landed directly on Queen. The two both groaned in pain as they tried to pick themselves up. 

“Ow!” Joker said. 

“You...idiot! Why didn’t you land first!?” Queen said. 

“My bad. I got so caught up in our combined attack that it sorta just appeared that I was still in the air.” Joker said. 

“Hmph!” 

“What!? Not even a “good job, Joker!?” 

“Things went well until you fell on me!” 

“Okay. My bad. Just at least give me some style points.” 

“You’re such a delinquent.” 

“I’m trying my best here.” 

“Honestly, you’re such a-” 

Then, Joker tripped on Queen’s leg and dropped directly on her face. The two of them were now seen kissing each other on the lips, and very crimson red. 

“Okay. That’s the last of them!” Skull said. 

“They were so persistent.” Noir panted. 

“Indeed. However, we still emerged victorious.” Fox said. 

“Well that’s done. Joker! Queen! How things go on.....your.....end.....” Panther stopped her sentence to look at the scene set before her. 

“What’s up, Panther?” Skull asked. 

“Take a look.” She replied. 

Everyone was now looking at the sight of Joker and Queen kissing each other on the lips. They all looked with envy and the atmosphere suddenly became more tense. 

“They....uh....wow.” Skull said. 

“They have all the time in the world and they choose here and now.” Oracle said. 

“Ooh! This is such a good moment! And I can’t take a damn picture of it!” Panther said. 

“Then I shall capture this moment with all the beauty and grace I can muster!” Fox said, quickly starting on his sketch. 

“Wow...I’d never expect them to have such a romantic victory.” Noir said. 

“Shouldn’t someone tell them we can see what they’re doing?” Mona said. 

“Please! Wait until I finish!” Fox said. 

And so they did. Didn’t take long though. Being an artist comes with precise perfection and master speed as Fox put it. Though no one clearly understood what that meant. Inari has a way with words. 

“Uhh....Joker! Queen!” Mona called. 

The two of them were knocked back to reality and immediately got off each other. Their faces were extremely red. 

“O-Oh! Sorry! We...uhh...we didn’t mean...to...uhh...” Queen said. 

“No hiding it. Not after what we saw.” Panther said. 

“Guys! Please!” Joker said. 

“Everyone saw it, Joker.” Mona said. 

Joker covered his face with the sleeve of his coat. Everyone was chuckling all the while. 

“We’re never gonna hear the end of this, are we?” Joker said. 

“I don’t think we are.” Queen said. 

They decided to call it a day after that embarrassment of a win. Though...Ren and Makoto knew the others would keep bringing it up. Like with anything embarrassing they did, the others would always never let them forget about it. 

That was the case the next day. Ren had woken up to a not so good morning. His phone went off and the second he looked at that screen, he fell back in his bed. Yuskue had uploaded his sketch of Ren and Makoto kissing to the group chat. The others left their comments and reactions, lots of hearts, emojis, etc. Mona snickered at the sight of Ren flustered. Though it was a little out of character for him. 

“Wow. For a fearless leader, you fluster easily, huh?” Mona asked. 

“Shut up.” Ren said. 

“Wow. It’s the opposite of what I’d expect from you.” Mona said. 

“Hush!” Ren said. 

“Meow.” 

“Oh. Screw you.” 

Ren stayed in bed for an extra hour before getting out and dressed. Sojiro looked at the red-faced boy as he tried to speed out of the shop. 

“Hey. Something wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing!” Ren said and left the store. 

Ren didn’t turn back once as he made his way to Shujin. He kept thinking of the unending teasing from Ryuji and Ann. Just thinking about it made his face go red. 

When he finally got to Shujin, he already saw Ryuji and Ann waiting outside the door of his classroom. That made him feel more embarrassing than anything. 

“Yo, RenRen! There you are!” Ryuji said. 

‘Dammit! I can’t take this now!’ Ren thought. 

A part of Ren just wanted to run and hide for the rest of the day. His legs started moving before he could decide what to do. He didn’t look where he was going and Ren head first into another student. And that scared him the most. 

“Oof.” Makoto said. “Oh. Hi Ren.” 

“Grgh!” Ren gasped. 

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asked. 

“I...uh....well....you...umm....” 

“Ren? Your face is bright red.” 

“I-Is it!? I had no idea!” Ren said. 

“Uh...Ren?” Makoto sounded concerned. 

“G-Gotta go! See ya!” Ren said and ran back to his classroom. 

“That’s...unlike Ren to do that.” Makoto said. 

The school day passes with ease... 

Ren was packing his things to head out. His face was still red from this morning. Mona kept snickering in his bag. 

“Shut up, cat.” Ren said. 

“Amamiya-kun?” Ren heard Kawakami call his name. 

“Yes?” 

“The student council president wished to see you.” Kawakami said. 

“O-Okay.” Ren said. He wasn’t looking forward to what was coming next. 

He went straight to the council room, where Makoto was waiting for him. 

“Ah. Ren. I’ve been waiting for you.” Makoto said. 

“What is it that you want?” Ren asked. 

“You’re still embarrassed about yesterday, aren’t you?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“And that’s why you’re extremely flustered?” 

“Yeah.” 

“To think I would ever get to see your face so red. It’s honestly out of character for you.” Makoto said. 

“Just don’t say a damn thing.” Ren said. 

“I’m not gonna say anything. I just think it’s kinda cute.” Makoto said. 

“Oh? Me? Cute? No!” Ren said, blushing even harder. 

“Aww...Ren...you’re such a tomato.” Makoto said. 

Ren just banged his head on the table. Makoto just chuckled. It was so good to see her boyfriend in a bad state of embarrassment. 

“Come here.” Makoto said, bringing Ren in for a hug. 

Ren felt more relaxed now. He felt the warmth of Makoto flow through his body. 

“Ah...thanks.” Ren said. 

“No problem.” Makoto said. 

Ren leaned in closer and gave Makoto a kiss. She returned the favor, kissing him with more passion. The two lovers kissing in the council room. They couldn’t have asked for anything more private and enjoyable. 

“I love you Ren.” 

“Love you too, Mako.” 

...unknown to them.... 

“Ya get a pic?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Kay. Let’s get outta here!” 

The two blonds quickly ran away from the council room, their little stakeout had been successful...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have A Great Day!!


End file.
